


Dream

by 709394



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源自Batman - Superman Futures End 001的脑洞，剧情插在最后两页之间。有些许传统雷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

_-...Did you ever just call him?_  
 _-Clark?_  
　　  
　　已经是凌晨，窗外漆黑一片。布鲁斯不知道现在具体是几点，他已经看着窗外的景色很久很久了，从白天到夜晚，从一片灯光到只剩月亮。  
　　他还在等。  
　　他已经喊过他的名字了，他一定会听到的，他一定会赶过来。也许遇上什么紧急的事，诸如泥石流啊暴风雨啊的，他明白克拉克就像克拉克明白他，那些事情克拉克一定不会放着不管，但是等他忙完了，肯定会来的。肯定。  
　　他只是需要等待。蝙蝠侠从不放弃。  
　　克拉克如他所愿地降落在窗户前，布鲁斯露出了一个美丽的笑容。  
　　“你迟到了。”布鲁斯说，他本来应该生气的，但是他没有。  
　　克拉克穿着他的超人制服，完美无缺，就像战争没有存在过，也不曾失踪过。窗自动开了，像迎接主人回来一样，克拉克落在他的病床前。  
　　布鲁斯的情况并不好，刚从大手术和无数小手术中苏醒过来就又和金属人打了一场，他的脊柱又受伤了，根本没法下地，连坐着都有点艰难。  
　　“对不起。”克拉克回答，俯下身，温暖的手掌在布鲁斯右脸上磨蹭，“我应该早点回来。”  
　　“你确实应该。”但是甜蜜的情绪快乐地蔓延到他的脸上，窜进他身体的每一个细胞，他不能忍住笑容哪怕他自己都开始觉得有些傻，“无论如何，欢迎回来。”  
　　一个吻落在他完好的左眼眼皮上。“谢谢，布鲁斯。”  
　　“我猜我应该得到一个吻。”布鲁斯抬起他的左眼（右眼仍然肿胀难以睁开），调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“你可以得到更多。”克拉克许诺，在布鲁斯脸侧的手向下移，拇指插进布鲁斯唇瓣之间。布鲁斯张开嘴，指尖顺理成章地嵌入齿间，温热的舌头在上面缓慢地来回扫动。他悲伤地看着克拉克，在克拉克低下头捕获他的嘴唇时闭上眼睛。  
　　他是那么开心——克拉克回来了，超人回来了，一切问题都能迎刃而解，什么金属人什么蒙戈都不再需要他费尽心机机关算尽去博取那一点点的胜算——他的阴 茎被握住，温暖坚实的手掌包裹着他，支持着他就像往常一样，让他意外让他惊喜，把他以前从没设想过的美好事物双手奉上，告诉他事情可以这么简单。  
　　布鲁斯喘息着，把破碎的自己完完全全地交到对方手中，由着克拉克拼凑他自己，把温暖重新注入他的血肉，引导他到从没去过的最高点，直到一阵突然的恐慌抓住他的胸口。  
　　“不要离开！”他伸出手去抓那洒在他床单边的鲜红色披风，哀求着，“拜托！”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　布鲁斯猛然惊醒。最后的对话已经开始模糊，徒留下一层薄薄的汗液和狼藉的下身。月光躲在厚厚的云层后，只在边缘透下些许光芒，而他从未觉得这个世界如此寒冷。  
　　  
 _-You're too good for the world?_  
　　-Fine.  
　　-It'll have to settle for me.  
  
END


End file.
